Alastor Moody
}} Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (d. 27 July, 1997) was a pure-blood Scottish wizard, considered to be the most famous Auror of modern time. He was also a pivotal member of the Order of the Phoenix during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Moody served with distinction during the first conflict, gaining a considerable reputation, as well as losing an eye, leg, and part of his nose while fighting the Dark Arts. He was also responsible for many of the inhabited cells in Azkaban, having caught innumerable Dark Wizards. As a result, Moody became overly-cautious and paranoid about his security. In 1994, he accepted Albus Dumbledore's offer to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, but was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr, who disguised himself as Moody. After he was rescued, the real Moody became a member of the second Order of the Phoenix. He fought in several battles of the war, including the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and the Battle of the Seven Potters in 1997, where he was murdered by Lord Voldemort. His magical eye was later used by Dolores Umbridge to spy on her subordinates in the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, but was later retrieved by Harry Potter during the Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic in 1997, and was given a proper burial by Harry in the forest near where the 422nd Quidditch World Cup had been held three years earlier. Biography Early life Alastor was born into the pure-blood Moody family. His father and mother were both Aurors, as were many of his previous ancestors, to the point that the Moody family was known for producing a "long line of renowned Aurors." Moody bought or inherited his wand at some point before he was educated in magic. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he finished his education earning at least five N.E.W.T.s, with nothing under the 'Exceeds Expectations' mark.In , Minerva McGonagall establishes that Aurors require a minimum of five N.E.W.T.s, and nothing under 'Exceeds Expectations' in order to be eligible for training to join the Auror Office. The House that he belonged to was also unknown to Ministry records. First Wizarding War Moody, during his time as an Auror, served the Ministry of Magic and fought the Death Eaters under Voldemort's command. He was an important member of the Order of the Phoenix, serving under Albus Dumbledore, in the struggle to defeat the most infamous Dark Wizard of all time, and personally ensured half the cells in Azkaban were filled with fugitive Death Eaters. During the war and in efforts to round up Death Eaters after its conclusion, Aurors were granted the power to use the Unforgivable Curses; as such, Moody killed some of Voldemort's followers (including Evan Rosier) although he never killed if it could be avoided. At some point during his life, Moody violently tore apart a birthday present, paranoid that it may be a cleverly disguised Basilisk egg. It turned out that it was only a carriage clock, though it is unknown if he rectified his mistake. It is more than likely that it was during the First Wizarding War and his time as an Auror that Moody lost his leg, and replaced it with a wooden prosthesis, and that he also lost his eye in that same period. At some point Moody retired from active service, though by this time he was considered the greatest Auror of all time. In addition, he took Nymphadora Tonks as his protégée.